Show must Go On!
by L3X
Summary: Sasuke es un cantante de rock famoso, con un vida perfecta, una novia de envidia… todo lo que un hombre puede desear. Lo que no espera es perder su capacidad auditiva justo en el auge de su carrera musical y ver como su perfecto mundo se desmorona y su rival toma su lugar. La pelea comienza con un Sasuke devastado intentando superar su enfermedad.
1. El inicio (Prólogo)

**_Hola a todos nuevamente, yo aquí con un nuevo fic en vez de actualizar los otros pero debía hacerlo, escribirlo... realmente me encantó la trama que pensé para este fic. Y en verdad espero lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. _  
**

**_Riendo un poco con mi familia y hablandoles de la historia... ya que fue inspirada por una enfermedad de la que yo padezco. Realmente pensaba y si un músico sufriera la enfermedad que yo. Y empecé a tramar la historia pensando en ello. _**

**_Qué puedo decirles acerca de la historia, tal vez que para mi es un reto._**

**__****Ha sido un poco complicado la personalidad de Sasuke me hacía dudar en algunas ocaciones. Intentaba visualizar un Sasuke de 25 años y estrella de rock jeje. Un tipo Bon Jovi pero más oscuro.**

* * *

**Serie Basada: Naruto Shippuden**

**Personajes principales: Sasuke.**

**Personajes secundarios: Memna, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Naruto.**

**Advertencias: La edad de los personajes esta entre los 23 y 26 años.**

**AVISO: Los personajes de esta historia fueron creados por Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Prólogo

**Una historia**

_._

_._

_Una vida perfecta tengo._

_Una vida perfecta tenía._

_Una vida perfecta se me escapó de las manos. _

_No esperes ver mis brazos cruzados._

_Y aunque lo he perdido todo. _

_El show debe continuar._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Sentado en el sillón de un camerino esperando mi entrada al escenario recordaba como había iniciado todo. Como mi vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

En ese entonces hace ya casi seis años creí tenerlo todo, absolutamente todo. Mi vida era perfecta. Hacia lo que quería, cuando quería y como quería, tenía dinero, una mansión y sexo desenfrenado cada vez que quería, sólo tenía que bajar la ventana de mi auto y con ver mi rostro las mujeres venían.

Había creído que esa clase de vida era la perfección hasta que ocurrió todo… recuerdo que en esa época estuve tentado incluso a morir, a que las drogas y el alcohol lo borrasen todo; pero ella me hizo ver que mi corazón latía solo por una cosa. Música.

Creí que el show había terminado para mi, que el acto había acabado y el telón había sido bajado pero… Aquí estoy caminando hacia el escenario con una guitarra en la mano, oyendo a la multitud rugir.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_**El inicio**_

_._

_._

_Lo tenía todo y cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo literalmente._

.

.

.

.

Allí estás en medio de la oscuridad, lo único que puedes ver es el brillo naranja del cigarrillo que te fumas, das una calada y oyes a la gente hablar; miles de voces, ninguna de ellas resalta. Cierras los ojos y dejas escapar el humo del tabaco a través de tus labios, el cual deja una estela blanca en la oscuridad.

Las luces se encienden, cegándote inclusive con los ojos cerrados, las voces se convierten en gritos y tiras el cigarrillo. Tu escenario esta vez es un estadio y esta a reventar de gente. Te gusta ¿no Uchiha?, saber que todas esas personas están aquí para verte te hace sentir superior; como si estuvieras en la cima del mundo. La satisfacción hace que pongas una sonrisa en el rostro, sí, esa sonrisa que es sólo tuya, que te identifica.

Subes al escenario con guitarra en mano, las luces se enfocan en ti y la multitud estalla, sus gritos se han convertido en histeria. Sonríes hacia ellos más que satisfecho, orgulloso y las cámaras capturan tu rostro justo en ese momento y lo muestran en las enormes pantallas. Las mujeres se vuelven locas y por qué no, sabes que algunos hombres también.

El show está por comenzar y tienes que admitirlo Uchiha, no hay nada que para ti sea más excitante y glorioso que estar arriba del escenario rodeado de una multitud, tocando algo de buen y ruidoso rock. Ni tres putas al mismo tiempo podrían brindarte tal placer.

Tu guitarra suena en el primer acorde, tus dedos se mueven ágilmente sobre ella y abruptamente te detienes. La multitud está fascinada casi en silencio. Los saludas y vuelven a enloquecer, pero poco a poco van haciendo silencio al oír tus palabras, prosigues presentando la que será la primera canción de la noche.

_Hagamos que el suelo vibre. _Pensando eso cierras tus ojos y con tus labios en el micrófono dejas salir tu voz, a ti se une la multitud y empiezan a corear cada una de tus canciones. Te dejas llevar por la música, te dejas poseer por ella. Las amas, de hecho es lo único que amas, lo demás te importa un carajo.

Cantas y dejas tu corazón en ello, te aseguras a ti mismo que tienes un corazón pero este solamente late cuando las melodías salen de tus labios, de los acordes de tus manos. _Para qué tener corazón para lo demás, esto es lo único que quiero, lo único que me llena; por esto vivo. _

El sudor corre por tu frente, tu cuerpo mojando tu camisa. El evento esta por finalizar y como siempre lo has disfrutado al máximo o eso es lo que crees. Las luces se atenúan acorde con la canción que suena y regresas a ver al público. todo el mundo cantando moviendo sus manos. Excepto ella, sí, esa chica que te mira fijamente. Frunces el ceño al verla estática. Te enoja y lo sabes Uchiha, verla así paralizada como si tu música fuera una mierda más, te consume. ¿Qué se siente que alguien no aprecie tu música?, ay Uchiha eres orgulloso y ver en ella esa pose tan gélida te llena de ira. Cantas con más fuerza sin quitar tu vista de su rostro pero ella no se inmuta, incluso luce aburrida. Luego simplemente se da la vuelta y se va. Dejándote ese sentimiento de intranquilidad, aún no sabes cómo pero te las pagará.

El show termina y hay una multitud en el camerino. —Buen trabajo Sasuke —dice tu manager con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara—. No tendrás mucho tiempo para descansar mañana en la tarde tienes una entrevista y tu agenda está apretada por la gira. No bebas mucho, nos vemos mañana al medio día para el maquillaje y peinado después de la entrevista habrá una sesión de fotos.

Miras a la hermosa mujer delante de ti, a su cabello largo y rubio, su figura contorneada. La admiras por su tenacidad, por su porte, por su profesionalismo. Era de las pocas mujeres que no te había saltado al cuello como una vampiresa queriendo devorarte. O no, claro que no, ella no quería eso de ti, quería tu dinero y por eso aguantaba todas tus niñerías como manager que era: por eso para ti ella es intocable y agradeces que ella se mueva en la misma línea que tú, pues ha sido la mejor manager que has tenido, ya tienen cuatro años trabajando juntos y desde el inicio supo manejar tu agenda haciendo llover los contratos. Ino Yamanaka es su nombre y definitivamente es alguien importante para ti.

Dejaste a tu manager y fuiste a refrescarte un poco, dejando que la euforia y la adrenalina se esfumaran de tu cuerpo, hasta que la viste ella estaba ahí frente a ti, la misma chica del concierto, inmutable, cómo se atrevía… quién la había dejado entrar.

La ves al lado de sus amigas y notas su paciencia al limite, sonríes divertido. Hasta que lo ves llegar a él y colocarse detrás de ella tomándola por la cintura —Memna —susurran los labios de la chica justo en el momento que tus puños se cierran, y la ira deforma tu rostro, mostrándose en tus ojos y apretando tu mandíbula. _Qué mierda hace él aquí._ Definidamente tu noche se había arruinado.

* * *

.

**Espero que les haya gustado el inicio del fic. **

**Haaa ya no sé que decir estoy súper nerviosa jeje es un tema delicado y había leído algunas historias de Naruto en el mundo de la música y me sentía decepcionada. Demasido Ooc, escenarios forzados e historias que luego se volcaban el romance en vez de a la vida musical... también fueron una gran motivación para escribir este fic. **

**Bueno ya... agradezco a Culut quién le dio una revisada a mi fic y es mi Beta para no cometer Ooc, sobre todo en Sasuke quié, será mi presonaje principal. **

**La pregunta... ¿pairing?, no lo he pensado todavía como ya dije Sasuke es músico y en ese ambiente hay bastantes mujeres, definiré un pairing conforme avanza la historia.**

**Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos? jaja ya saben en los reviews.**

**XOXO Juls.**


	2. 1o Show: After Party

**Hola chicos yo aquí nuevamente después de un tiempo sé que tardé en publicar y que tengo mis otros fics parados, ya tengo la trama del capitulo de Prisoner así que pronto habrá actualización, de ese también.**

**Bueno he perdido un poco la inspiración y he tenido realmente mucho trabajo iba a presentar este capítulo a la mitad pero no me convencía... lo he reescrito tantas veces que perdí la cuentas pero mi cuaderno es testigo. **

**Gracias a Culut por betear mi fic y sin más los dejo con este nuevo capítulo. **

* * *

**Serie Basada: Naruto Shippuden**

**Personajes principales: Sasuke.**

**Personajes secundarios: Memna, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Naruto.**

**Pairing: NO definidos.**

**Advertencias: La edad de los personajes esta entre los 23 y 26 años.**

**AVISO: Los personajes de esta historia fueron creados por Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Primer SHOW**

**After Party**

_Una cara bonita, una sonrisa falsa…_

_con los ojos vacíos es como miro este mundo podrido._

_Alcohol, drogas y mucho sexo…_

_es la definición de hacer algo divertido._

_Estoy harto._

—¡Maldita sea!, definitivamente voy a tirarme a tu manager. —dice Hidan relamiéndose los labios y sacándote una media sonrisa. _Absurdo._La rubia lo había plantado tantas veces ya que no puedes contarlas y seguramente esta sería una más. No niegas que verla bailar de esa forma resultaba bastante erótico pero ese era uno de los tantos encantos que tenía la Yamanaka. Confiado en tu predicción ves como el hombre de plateado cabello se acerca a cortejar a la rubia por enésima vez. Pones los ojos en blanco.

Después de un momento fijas tu vista en la mujer que hace girar su largo y rosado cabello en una sexy voltereta, moviendo su cuerpo como una serpiente, ella se percata que la miras y recorre su cuerpo sensualmente con sus manos, provocándote; sonríes de medio lado ante la sugerente invitación y estiras los brazos hacia los lados del respaldar del sillón en el que estás sentado, disfrutando de la vista que te ofrece. Al ver que te acomodas en el sofá ella empieza un baile muy sensual, mueve sus caderas al ritmo de la música, dándole a esta un nuevo sentido, sonríes satisfecho y tu atención se vuelca en ella, las demás mujeres a tu lado dejan de existir.

La mujer aparta sensualmente su cabello del rostro y con la otra mano acaricia uno de sus senos bajando con esa misma mano por la cintura y llegando a su trasero, lames tus labios pensando en todo lo que podrías hacerle y has hecho con ese cuerpo. Ella da media vuelta y lentamente se agacha, la falda que lleva puesta te deja ver parte de su bikini y mucho de su blanco trasero. _Maldición._Te levantas del sofá consciente de que no eres el único que mira y la tomas por sus caderas, ella se levanta lentamente y pega su espalda a tu pecho moviendo su trasero contra ti. Muerdes su cuello y la sientes tensarse, ella se gira y sus ojos verdes se clavan en la oscuridad de los tuyos. —Sasuke —pronuncian sus labios y en ese instante la besas posesivamente.

—Mía —pronuncias contra sus labios sabiendo que ella entiende a que te refieres, que no te gusta que se exhiba ante nadie más, ella es tuya, de tu propiedad y mientras esté contigo no dejarás que ningún otro hombre disfrute lo que te pertenece. Ella acaricia tu pecho de forma seductora, retiras su rosado cabello de rostro y la observas; en verdad es hermosa.

_Codicia, avaricia, lujuria y mucha soberbia._

_Vamos admítelo, grítame con mucha ira._

_Báilame princesa mía._

_Que nuestros cuerpos se muevan en sincronía..._

_Los pecados capitales compartimos juntos en esta vida._

Sakura Haruno, vocalista y pianista, miembro actual de una de las bandas de pop-rock más populares del país, modelo de marcas y de pasarela, y actriz novata… además también es tu actual novia. Acaso se necesita algo más para describirla ella es perfecta para ti, para que aplaque esa imagen de rebelde que proyectas. Ella es un buen negocio.

*Hinata*

_Ruido, humo, luces de neón y oscuridad._

_Sudor, gemidos y cuerpos que bailando están._

_No puedes creer el asco que te provocan._

_Las ganas que tienes de vomitar._

_Vamos, esta fiesta debes disfrutar…_

_Desinhíbete, déjate llevar._

_Vamos vuélvete loca._

_Deja a la pasión por tu cuerpo navegar._

_Basta, todo esto me tiene cansada._

El humo inunda tus fosas nasales y piensas en lo casi insoportable que te resulta esto, nunca has sido fanática de las fiestas y menos de una tan grande como esta. Ves a la gente revolotear alrededor de los músicos, las mujeres los rodean asemejándose a moscas atraídas por el dulce de un pastel. Tus amigas te deberán una grande después de esto, recuerdas el suplicio que fue el concierto para ti, no te estás divirtiendo para nada y si no fuera por Memna ya te habrías largado del lugar con o sin ellas.

~_Flash back_~

No puedes creerlo ahora estás parada entre tanta multitud, siendo aplastada incontables veces y quedando sorda muchas más, alguien te pisa un pie y das un grito, tu paciencia se va esfumando. Un suspiro lleno de cansancio y resignación sale de tus labios mientras escuchas el ruido que emiten los parlantes y deseas fuertemente que la tortura termine. Todo se debía a tus queridas amigas, ellas te habían suplicado y no habías podido decir que no aunque sabías que ellas solo te querían de chófer para el regreso, lastimosamente tú eres Hinata Hyuuga y decir que no a tus mejores amigas no va contigo.

_Vives en la prisión de tus mentiras._

_Las que por gente que amas harías,_

_y tu falta de coraje odiando terminas…_

_cobarde, ser más fuerte deberías._

Después de dos horas de martirio suena una canción suave y ves al moreno cantarla con tanta pasión que te cautiva, hasta que el ritmo aumenta y te arrepientes por completo de haber pensado que tal vez aquella canción te gustaría. Ves a la estrella fijar sus ojos en ti pero eso es imposible, las luces deben cegarlo por completo sin que pueda ver a nadie en la multitud y eso te incluye. Mantienes esa mirada de decepción ante la canción y aburrida te das la vuela y arrastras tus pies tratando en vano de salir de allí. Pronto eres acorralada por tus amigas Tenten y Temari y sabes que no hay escapatoria.

Contra tu voluntad eres llevada a los camerinos, todo por culpa de un autógrafo o algo más por parte de la estrella o sus músicos. No puedes evitar poner los ojos en blanco, odias esto pero jamás se los dirías.

De repente el famoso moreno está frente a ti, no sabes como ha sucedido pero ese moreno ha trabado su mirada en tu rostro, intentando descifrar tu alma a través de tus ojos…

*Sasuke*

_Deseos, deseos y más deseos._

_Todo aquello que quiero obtengo._

_Como sea lo consigo y lo uso hasta quedar satisfecho,_

_Luego lo desecho…_

_Sonríe para mí, justo ahora quiero eso._

_Déjame hacerte mía y tomarte como un poseso._

_Vamos es este demonio o el infierno…_

_Da un paseo conmigo, lleguemos al cielo._

Te acercaste a la barra con Sakura a tu lado, encendiste un cigarrillo y le diste una profunda calada. —Tienes suerte Uchiha—. Escuchaste esa molesta voz que te provocaba la más profunda ira. Te giras para ver a su portador y una mueca de fastidio se pinta en tus labios—. Ya veremos qué gira recauda más dinero —terminó el moreno de ojos azules. _Memna bastardo por qué no me dejas en paz de una maldita vez._

En tu molestia dejaste salir el humo del cigarro justo en su rostro y al ver su molesto gesto dibujaste una sonrisa de suficiencia. —Hn, estarás debajo de mí Uzumaki —pronunciaste arrogante, pero todo el mundo sabía que eso era cierto; él era el segundo lugar en la productora, aunque sabías que últimamente sus ventas empezaban a subir, que su música empezaba a escucharse más casi llegando a la par de la tuya y por esa razón lo odiabas aún más.

Te fijaste en la mujer a su lado y era la misma que había mostrado indiferencia en el concierto y luego entre camerinos te había ignorado olímpicamente; pronto te las ingeniarías para cobrártelas por el momento tu mirada hacia ella es una llena de frialdad y odio. Sonríes de medio lado al darte cuenta que el Uzumaki está fúrico, te habías pasado con lo del cigarrillo pero él estaba tardando en reaccionar. Lo miraste con suficiencia, con aire altanero, invitándolo a golpearte; así al menos tendrías una excusa para impactar tus impacientes puños en su rostro.

—¡Gran fiesta Sasuke, de veras! —dijo el rubio gemelo de Memna dando un manotazo amistoso en tu hombro, curiosamente él es tu mejor amigo. No sabías que tenía ese rubio, habías intentado alejarlo de todas las formas posibles pero él siempre se quedaba o regresaba. Debes admitirlo Uchiha, ese rubio hermano de tu mayor rival se ha ganado tu confianza, tu amistad.

*Sakura*

_Te tengo en mis manos_

_Verte así es lo que he estado esperando._

_Tu piensas que soy un trofeo más que has logrado_

_Pero soy yo la que te está utilizando…_

Ves a Sasuke expulsar el humo de su boca justo en el rostro de Memna, sabes que lo hace apropósito pero con una mirada calmas al chico de marcas en su rostro y ojos azules; él no puede perder el control, no debe. Dando un paso atrás para evitar la mirada de Sasuke, le guiñas un ojo en gesto coqueto a Memna y él termina calmándose.

Lo que tienes con Memna es único, a su lado te sientes comprendida, aceptada… al lado de Sasuke te sientes como un trofeo más que se suma a su lista, es verdad el sexo es increíble pero tú necesitas mucho más que eso y lo has encontrado en el moreno rival de tu novio actual.

Le quitarán a Sasuke la cima y cuando todo se derrumbe para el Uchiha lo abandonarás, dejándolo más sólo de lo que ya está… sólo un poco más de tiempo y todo estará listo. El plan se pondrá en marcha y el Uchiha probará de su propia medicina; vivirá lo que es sentirse y saberse usado.

Oh, Sakura que te ha sucedido, ahora sabes que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío… y estás dispuesta a probarlo; el Uchiha te ha hecho mucho daño. _Sabes qué él lo ignora ¿cierto?, qué en su corazón sólo hay hielo y que la música es lo único que lo lleva al cielo._Por esa misma razón se la quitarás… le quitarás lo que él más aprecia, así como él lo hizo contigo. Ha matado a la antigua Sakura, esa que lo amaba, la que daría su vida por él, la que sin dudar sacrificaría su carrera sólo para estar a su lado; pero él ha jugado contigo, estando con otras mujeres te ha destrozado y tu amor se ha ido transformando en odio y ese odio ha traído una profunda sed de venganza, Sasuke ha creado una nueva Sakura, una que ha dejado de amarlo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, hay muuuchas sorpresas y cambios y la historia empieza a llenarse de porqués... espero que disfruten de cada uno de los shows, habrán muchos próximamente. **

**Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos? jaja ya saben en los reviews.**

**XOXO Juls.**


End file.
